Conventionally, for example, information display apparatuses have been proposed that under circumstances in which broadcast signal reception, such as by a mobile object, has the potential of deteriorating, use an antenna to receive broadcast waves for TV broadcasts (television broadcasts) and radio broadcasts, and from the received broadcast waves, use a tuner to output to a speaker and a display, a signal corresponding to a selected channel.
Further, information display apparatuses have been proposed that have multiple information sources such as for DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) output and navigation functions, in addition to the output of TV broadcasts and radio broadcasts. Such information display apparatuses automatically switch to a different information source when, for example, a weak electric field area is entered while a TV broadcast or a radio broadcast is being output and the reception level of a signal corresponding to a desired channel included in the broadcast wave drops causing the reception state to become inadequate. Subsequently, if the reception state of the signal has recovered to an adequate state, the output of the original information source (the TV broadcast or the radio broadcast) is automatically resumed (see, for example, Patent Document 1 below).
Further, an information display apparatus has been proposed that includes a reception state monitoring unit that detects the broadcast wave reception state and displays on a display, the broadcast wave reception state detected by the reception state monitoring unit (see, for example, Patent Document 2 below). With this information display apparatus, if the broadcast wave reception state detected by the reception state monitoring unit is not favorable, the output of the broadcast signal corresponding to the desired channel included in the broadcast wave is terminated and the reception state of the broadcast wave continues to be detected and displayed on the display.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-261731
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-313973